Arcane Compendium
by DragoncatKHfan
Summary: Their friendship didn't make sense to a lot people, but it made perfect sense to them.
1. Prologue

**Picture**

"Where can I put these?" Marluxia asked, holding up a stack of vanilla folders.  
>"Put them in one of the empty file cabinets over there." Vexen replied, pointing to some cabinets off in the corner.<p>

After illicitly failing to complete a mission, Marluxia was charged with the task of helping Vexen sort through the many papers that had started to pile-up in the lab. The fact that these papers hadn't been sorted in the history of the Organization was enough to make Marluxia's stomach turn, let alone the added fact that he would have to spend an extended time with Vexen, who he detested. For Vexen it was a mixed bag. On one hand, he was grateful for the help; on the other, the detest Marluxia had for Vexen, went both ways.

Marluxia went over to where Vexen pointed; when he reached down and pulled open the cabinets a thick cloud of dust came out, choking him.  
>"When was the last time you cleaned these things?" Marluxia managed to choke out after a fit of coughing.<br>Vexen turned towards Marluxia and smirked. "What's wrong number 11, can't stand a little dust?" he teased.  
>Marluxia rolled his eyes as he shoved the folders into the file cabinet.<br>"You need to alphabetize them first."  
>Marluxia let out a long groan as he reopened the door and pulled the files out. That's when he noticed a white square lying on the bottom of the placed the stack of files on top of the cabinet and then reached down and grabbed the paper. It was revealed to be a faced down Polaroid. Marluxia flipped it over and was surprised by what he saw.<p>

It was a younger version of Vexen and an unfamiliar boy. The boy had one arm wrapped around Vexen's waist, pulling him in, and the other disappearing off screen; presumably holding the camera, which Marluxia assumed was being held at an angle as the whole picture looked tilted. Both the boy and Vexen had wide grins plastered across their faces.

"Hey Vexen, what's this?" Marluxia asked, holding up the picture. Vexen got up off the floor, the tables weren't big enough to fit all the papers on and still have room to sort them, and went over to where Marluxia was. When he saw the picture his eyes widened.  
>"Give me that." Vexen sneered, snatching the picture from Marluxia's fingers.<br>"So, who is that guy?"Marluxia asked nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his back and swaying forward and backward.  
>"It's none of your business." Vexen hissed.<br>Marluxia saw an opening and took it. "Really, it doesn't sound like nothing."  
>Vexen kept his composure but Marluxia could tell he was squirming on the inside.<br>"He's…an old friend."  
>"Really, sounds like he was more than that."<br>"Number 11, I don't know what you're implying, but I assure you, he was just a friend."  
>"Was?" Marluxia questioned, this time genuinely curious.<p>

A beat

"You should leave." Vexen said quietly.  
>Marluxia's desire to leave overpowered his 'love' of tormenting Vexen. He began to head for the door, but suddenly stoppe, putting his hand on the frame.<br>"You know, there's some that's bugging me about that picture, the eyes of that boy." Marluxia continued, not giving Vexen a change to respond.  
>"They seem oddly familiar." Marluxia let out a small chuckle.<br>"Why am I mentioning this, it's not like you're going to tell me if my intuition is valid." Marluxia finished, and walking out the door.  
>Vexen sighed and leaned against a nearby table. He was grateful that he didn't have a heart for the time being. This picture would have caused too much pain otherwise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Friend****  
><strong>  
>The day they met had been filled with sunshine and warmth; Even had been sitting under a tree reading after his mother had kicked him out of the house saying that if he spent any more time inside his already pale skin would become translucent from lack of sunshine. He had just gotten past the second chapter when he felt a presence standing in front of him.<p>

He looked up to see a boy who appeared to be about the same age as he was. The boy was rather short with skin paler than Even's. His hair was short and black, with bangs that slanted to the right and nearly covered one of his eyes; which were a bright aqua color.  
>"Do you want something?" Even asked.<p>

The boy looked down at the ground, put his hands behind his back and began to rotate his left foot on his toe. "I was just wondering why you were sitting here alone; don't you have any friends?" The boy asked, sounding awkward.

Even looked back down at his book, "That's really none of your business, now I would like to get back to my reading if you don't mind." Even replied, shooing the boy away with his hand.  
>"What cha' reading?" the boy asked, paying no heed to Even's indifference.<br>"Chemistry, to be more specific stoichiometry, not that you would have a clue about what that is." Even deadpanned, he was starting to get annoyed with the boy.

The other's boy face became stern, and he put his hands down at his sides. "Stoichiometry is a branch of chemistry that deals with relative quantities of reactants and products in a chemical equation. These calculations usually involve changing grams, or some variation of said word, to moles or vice versa. A mol is defined as a number equal to the number of atoms in exactly 12 grams of carbon-12. This number is 6.022 and is known as Avogadro's number, do you want me to continue?" the boy asked, ending his monologue abruptly.

Even looked at the boy wide-eyed, "How do you know that?" he stuttered.  
>"I read a lot." The boy shrugged.<br>"What do you read, exactly?" Even asked, now intrigued.  
>"Pretty much anything I can get my hands on; novels, textbooks, articles, comics, manga, picture books, you name it."<br>"I haven't seen you before." Even said, not knowing what else to say. This was the first time he had met a peer who appeared to be at the same intellect level he was. Needless to say he was at a loss for words.  
>"I just moved in, I'm Markus by the way." The boy said, smiling and pointing at himself.<br>"Even." Even replied, still sort of stunned.

An awkward pause followed.

"So, do you want to play a game?" Markus asked, breaking the silence.  
>Even scoffed, "Playing games is childish."<br>Markus looked confused. "But, you are a child."  
>Even didn't reply and went back to reading. He should have known that Markus wouldn't have been on the same maturity level as he was.<br>"Tag you're it." Markus yelled touching Even's arm and then running off in the opposite direction.  
>"I told you, I don't play games." Even hissed.<br>Markus turned to face Even. "You just don't wanna because you know you'll never catch me."  
>"No, I…"<br>"Slow poke, slow poke, nothing but some fat jokes."  
>Even slammed his book down and roared, as he got up and ran after Markus.<br>Markus giggled hysterically as Even took chase. It wasn't too long after that Even found himself joining in the giggle fit.

* * *

><p>I forgot to say this in the prologue but I don't own kingdom hearts, though most of you probably figured that, and review are always appreciated.<br>Big thanks goes out to Shellyfish and Honesta who help with spell checking and grammar issues.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wall**

"Come on Even, don't be a wuss." Markus moaned, as he dragged Even by the wrist towards the castle wall.  
>"But we'll get in trouble." Even whined, digging his heels into the ground.<br>Markus dropped Even's wrist and turned to look back at him. "Not if we don't get caught, come on don't you wanna see what's inside?"  
>"No." Even deadpanned<p>

Markus's eyes became puppy dog-like and he folded his hands under his chin. "Please."  
>"You know that doesn't work on me."<br>Markus frowned.  
>Even sighed and looked off to the side. "If we get caught,"<br>"We'll just get thrown out of the castle, that's all. Please Even, for me."  
>There was a pause<br>"Fine," Even groaned. "But you owe me."  
>Markus smiled and nodded.<p>

"Now how are we supposed to get around this wall?" Even said, gesturing to the wall.  
>"You hoist me up," Markus said, pointing to Even. "And then I pull you up." Markus finished, pointing at himself.<br>Even's eyes narrowed. "The wall's too tall for that dummy."  
>"That's why I brought this." Markus said, walking over to a bush and dragging out a descent sized box.<br>Even stared at the box, "Why do I have to hoist you up?"  
>"Cause you're taller, now shut-up and help me with this box."<br>Even groaned as he went over and help Marcus pushed the box up against the wall.

"Alright now climb up and fold your fingers together."  
>Even obeyed, Markus put his foot on to Even's hand. "Now lift me up."<br>Even was surprised to find that Markus wasn't very heavy at all.  
>"What do you eat, air?" Markus rolled his eyes as he climbed onto Even's shoulders and grabbed hold of the top of the wall.<br>"Got it, now boost me up." Even grabbed Markus's feet and lifted them upward.

"Alright I'm up, grab hold."  
>"I don't have stretchy arms you know." Even said, commenting on the fact that Markus's hands were too high up to reach, even with Markus kneeling.<br>Markus wrapped his hand around his chin in thought. After a short period he took his shirt off and lowered it down to Even. Even raised his eyebrow, "Would you rather I used my pants." With that Even grabbed hold of the shirt and Markus began to pull.  
>"What do you eat, rocks." This time it was Even's turned to roll his eyes as he grabbed hold of the top of the wall and climbed up.<p>

"Now how do we get down?" Even asked, as Markus put his shirt back on.  
>"Jump" Markus replied getting into position, Even followed suit<br>"On the count of three; one, two, THREE."  
>Even let out an audible oomph as he and Markus landed in a bush.<p>

Markus got off and dusted himself off, "Alright, a door should be right over there." Marcus said pointing off into the distance.  
>"How do we get there?"<br>Markus rolled his eyes for the second time that day. "We sneak from bush to bush, duh, I thought you were a genius."  
>"I am but this is one the dumbest things we've ever done."<br>Marcus let out a chuckled and grinned. "You know Even, you really should think about pulling that pole out of your ass, it's bound to cause spinal problems later."  
>Even turned red as Markus began his trek across the garden.<br>"Hey wait for me." Even squeaked, dashing after him.

* * *

><p>Btw for those who actually care Even and Markus were about 7-9 in the last chapter and in this chapter, and the next one for that matter, they're about 10-13<p>

I do not own kingdom hearts and reviews are appreciated(which actually translates as please review, I would like to know if I'm actually doing okay here.)


End file.
